DAWN
by Remixedsoul
Summary: The Avengers face a company bent on conquering by stealing from large organizations.


It caught everyone off guard, the sudden explosion shook the ground, the air became hot as the flames sprang out of the building. The air became chocked with smoke as the wails of innocent citizens mixed with sirens.

The attack was somewhat anticipated, Tony Stark had been dealing with an un-catchable thief. The situation had started with small things like pieces of scrap metal, unused mother boards; things that if you weren't paying attention could have just been look over as misplaced. As time progressed little things turned into bigger important things that couldn't be ignored.

Then things got serious, Tony returned home this week and found it in shambles, panels were recklessly ripped from the floor and ceilings to get to the wires and other components. JARVIS was offline due to the damage. The damage was an easy fix, but what gave Tony heart attack was when he discovered a majority of his Iron man suits were missing, Tony was left with only his Mark V suit, which he had brought out with him that day, and a couple parts the thieve left behind in their hurry. The thought of his suit out there with parts missing made him cringe.

Tony began reconnecting wires in a vain attempt to revive JARVIS; beads of sweat began forming on his forehead, his hands shook.

His phone rang

Annoyed Tony repetitive jabbed the ignore button until the ringing was silent, less than a second later.

Ring!

Tony tossed the phone on top of counter and slammed his fist against the answer button, "Hello, Mr. Stark?"

Tony had to take a second to calm the shaking in his voice "Look, Clint I'm extremely busy here so make it good and fast."

"Ton- one second." the call became distorted, screams filled the call, Tony could faintly hear Steve barking orders in the background. Tony stopped working and picked up his phone, "What's going on over there?"

"Wha-" Clint grunted "The media is already down here, haven't you see the news?" Tony looked around the room. Where was his TV?

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." the call end before Tony could hit end, Tony suited up just as Pepper walked in, the smile on her face shrunk.

She dropped her bag "Tony..." she started

"Yeah I know but, look at it this way" the iron man suit powered up "now we have more space."

Pepper struggling to find words, "Wha- what are goin- are you going after-..." she racked her hands through her red hair as Tony placed his hands on her shoulders " I promise I'll fix everything later when I get back."

"Get back?" Pepper frowned "We just got back..."

"Don't give me that face; now your making me feel guilty, hey look." the iron man mask clamped on to his face as he stepped outside "I'll bring you souvenir when I get back."

"So I'm just suppose to sit around here and make everything right as usual?"

"That's the plan." the suits engines whiled to life and Tony took off.{1}

Meanwhile in NYC

Steve had just finished off his second opponent, he was dressed similar to the others black, with a black mask that covered the bottom of their face. As Steve slammed him into the ground the mask he wore broke off and a steady stream of what the Captain guess was oxygen escaped from it.

Steve took cover as a second explosion had gone off. This time much closer to Avengers tower and this time the tower did take on some damage, but nothing compared to building looming over Rogers ready to collapse. A stampede of terrified citizens covered in a mixture of dust and blood exited building; two frazzled women came up to the Captain.

"Are there anymore people in there?" Steve shouted over the noise

"Some people are stuck inside still we couldn't get to them!"

"What floor?"

"Second."

"I'll get them out, but right now I need you and all these other people out."

The woman nodded leading her shell-shock friend toward the direction of an officer. Steve took a deep breath a ran into the smoke filled building.

Steve made his way quickly through the building, just as he reached the stairs three men dressed in the familiar black clothing and oxygen mask, each of them were carrying boxes and bags filled with wires and monitors . They immediately dropped their items when they saw the Captain and charged him. Steve made quick work of them, throwing his shield at the one farthest from him, and slamming the one man into another.

Their was sudden bang as another explosion went off somewhere outside, Steve was instantly thrown into the wall, large bits of the wall caved inward dusting the stairway with pieces of drywall and bricks.

Steve looked up trying get his bearings; blinking through the dust and sunlight Steve looked outside, he's eyes caught a glimpse of something red flash across the sky. Steve let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. With Tony here hopefully they can gain more of a upper hand, they're enemies could really take a beating, earlier Bruce- er the Hulk had slammed one of them car and the man didn't even yell out in pain or try to retreat. Natasha shot another multiple time and and he just fell to his knees and started crawling towards her; no emotion, or discomfort on his face.

Steve ripped open the door to the second floor, his ears picked up on muffled cries and coughing just behind where a large steel beam had crashed in through the wall from another build. Steve gripped the beam with his finger tips and slow began to lift in, exclamation rang out from the other end. Steve shifted his grip once the beam was high enough.

"All of you under and down the stairs!" he ordered, they obeyed immediately

A gut feeling told Steve to double check the floor, again he shifted to the other side and dropped the heavy beam. Within 2 steps Steve heard a could from just around the corner, Steve walked slowly dodging flames and squinting through the smoke.

He decided to check the first office, sure enough trapped under a pile of rubble where the roof had caved in was a teenage boy. His loose curly blond hair was mixed with dust and he look slightly disoriented. As he noticed the Captain his breathing hitched a bit and the pile on top of him shifted.

"It's okay alright stay calm, I'm going to get you out of there."

The boy seem to regain his senses as Steve step toward him, he took a deep breath and slowly pulled himself out from underneath the pile.

"Easy." Steve said reaching out his hand toward the boy; Steve swore he was definitely trapped under there "I got you, are you hurt?"

The boy stumbled a bit, dust fell from his black jacket, Steve couldn't help, but notice the numbers 4502 sewn into the arm along with the acronym D.A.W.N

Where had he seen that name before?

The realization finally hit him when the boy picked up the oxygen mask from off the floor and placed it on his face.

Steve readied his shield "Don't do this son."

Slowly the boys hands moved toward his belt, just as he gripped his knife the building gave way. They were both thrown sideways.

It was dark for a couple seconds, Steve crawled out from under the rubble.

"Cap?" Tony's voice came from his earpiece "Steve are you okay, talk to me buddy."

The Captain coughed and dusted himself off "Kinda sore but, all good- well the building collapsed."

"Did everyone get out?"

Steve scan around, he was basically standing in a thick cloud of white dust "Their was a boy... I don't see him now."

"Well you can't save them all." Natasha said

Steve's heart sank, "Report on the enemy."

"They're on the move, heading downtown."

"Making my way to you, Tony I'm going to going to need block them off."

"On it." Tony confirmed

Steve took a step back scanning the area one last time, he didn't even see a body.

He let out a final sigh and turn, suddenly he felt something wrap around his wait and arms. Steve caught the item just as it hit his face; it was a knife with a thick wire attracted at the end of it. Steve turned his head, his eyes followed the wire to it's owner.

He wasn't too surprise to see the boy at the other end, all bloody and bruised; he showed no signs of discomfort. His grey eyes stayed locked on Steve; he gave the rope wire a strong tug causing Steve to stumble forward and the hand he was using to hold the knife pulled closer to his throat. The boy was strong, but Steve was stronger.

He managed to bring his other hand around to grab the rope and with one pull he dragged the boy off his feet. The rope loosened and Steve was free.

In a flash the boy was again in front of him, his arm came around to deliver a punch. Steve reached out grab it and counter,but instead received a hit to the jaw followed by a kick to the abdomen that sent him to the ground. Steve groaned and looked up confused, he swore he just had a whole on him...

Steve looked around he realized the boy was no where in site; quickly he was on his feet again. He scanned the area.

Without warning something wrapped around his neck, the Captain struggle to reach back, but after a few grabs he managed to grab his attacker and pin his attacker against a wall.

Then it happened again, Steve had him, he was pin firmly against he wall and he just... slipped out. As soon as he was out of Steve's grasp he again tried to land another punch. This time he used his shield to block it.

Thud!

Steve peeked over his shield, the boy's knuckles we now split open. He looked from the shield to Steve then to his knuckles. Again he reeled back to land another punch.

Thud!

"You done?" Steve asked

The boy panted heavily, but he was no where near done; he charged.

And that's when the third explosion went off, they were both once again thrown off their feet by the "too close for comfort explosion"

Steve looked around, he was on the ground, still clutched in his shield. He wiped the blood dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand. He rolled over onto his stomach and spat trying to remove the awful taste in his mouth. His ears were ringing and the sun was blinding.

Steve spotted the boy a good measure away from him, he was already on his feet, but instead of coming after Steve he was clutching his ears, stumbling around.

His eyes locked (somewhat) on Steve; blade in hand he staggered toward him. Steve began to get up but was stop when something green caught his eye.

As the ring in his ear began to fade and replaced with the Hulk tearing down the street heading right for the boy. The boy continue to sway and stagger, not turning around.

Didn't he hear him?

Smash

Hulks fist smashed into the boy knocking him off his feet into a wall, he didn't move.

Steve picked himself off the ground, and limped over to the boy; he sat unconscious his head in his chest.

He exchanged looks with the Hulk, he pressed his ear piece into his ear, "Update?"

"Well..." said a very unhappy Tony

"We'll discuss back at the tower." Natalie interrupted

Steve looked back at the boy, "Call a medic too."

"You alright?" Clint asked

"It's not for me."

Natasha, Steve, and the now calm Bruce stood across from the boy, who was hand cuffed to a dental chair with vibrium hand cuff. The only material he couldn't seem phase through; he was stripped of all his weapons and anything that could be potentially be used as a weapon was moved away from him. When he came to, he looked confused, he was struggling to breath and he kept rubbing the palm of his hand against temple.

Dr. Helen Cho finally showed up with a cart and her assistant, "I'm sorry I took so long, the tower took on minor damn and it's kinda of a mess downstairs."

"Understandable." Natasha said "You must be pretty busy with all the patients."

Dr. Cho slipped on her gloves "Actually not at all, most of the people in the build got out okay." slowly she removed the otoscope from a container on the cart, and slowly dipped it the blonde boy's ear. Luckily the boy didn't protest and could do her job.

"So is it what I though," Bruce asked "Blast injury deafness?"

"Yeah but," Helen remove the otoscope, and cleaned off the bit of blood that stuck to it before moving to the next ear, she removed tool and stepped back with her hands on her hips "he should be in severe pain right now, his ear popped."

"May I take a look?" Bruce asked, Dr. Cho handed over the otoscope

As Bruce came closer, the boy leaned slightly away and stiffen.

"That reminds me, how are you Steve you were pretty close to that blast too." Dr. Cho

"Pretty good, the ringing is gone if that's what you want to know."

"I'd feel better if I checked you out my-" Dr. Cho was interrupted by Tony suddenly bursting in through the glass door followed by Nick Furry

"You!" He pointed at the boy, who was now unbuttoning his jacket trying to make it easier to breath " You've cost me a billion dollar."

"Save it Mr. Stark he can't hear you." Natasha informed him

"What, what's wrong with him?"

"Blast injury deafness, his ear drum is basically destroyed." Bruce answered eyeing the boy with a confused look

"I want answers and you bring me a deaf kid, who's idea was that?"

" How'd chasing that van go for you and Clint, Stark?" Steve ask scowling at the scientist

Tony made a face and began messing with the monitor, as Fury cleared his throat and began speaking.

"I want to make this short, obviously shield should have payed more attention to this company."

"We've dealt with them before?" Natasha asked

"Not us, but a government funded lab has before, it was in France years ago, they stole some very innovating technology that they didn't want to disclose to the public, they said it was incomplete and passively blamed Romania for the thief.

"Yeah okay, but what about my stuff." Tony busily moved the monitor off the desk and placed it on a cleared spot on the medical cart

"We're working on it Mr. Stark, until then you'll have to make do with the things we've uncovered."

"You mean box of basically nothing, may I remind you that they have my 6.1 billion dollar suits and 5 billion dollars worth of equipment."

" Like I said, working on it, as for him we'll move him to one of our military families."

"What that's it, what about me?" Tony complained

"What about you?" Steve said

"Uh I'm suffering some real emotion damage here."

"What do you want Mr. Stark?" Fury asked taking the easy way out of the conversation

" Mm, I'll tell you when I think of it, mind if I take a look at him?"

Fury gave him an irritated look, Tony rolled his eyes " I'm not going to try anything, I just want to take a closer look at him... for science."

Fury pointed to to 's assistant as everyone cleared the room, "Keep an eye on him."

"I'm glad you trust me." Tony grumbled

After exiting Fury pulled Natasha to the side, "Back up power should be running again, I need you to-"

"Keep a second eye on Tony through the security cams; already one step ahead of you."

"As always ."

Tony plugged his phone into the monitor and the screen turned blue, he then proceed to shake the half asleep boy awake.

"Apă..." he choked out dryly

"Apă?" Tony said still looking his phone and fiddling with a button on the monitor "What is that Spanish?"

The assistant shyly opened he mouth to correct the scientist "I'm joking." Tony cut her off, the assistant blushed

"Apă..." the boy coughed this time the screen responded and translated the word into English

The words water popped up on the screen

"You heard him." Tony turned to the assistant, who looked tore between following Tony's orders and following Fury's orders reluctantly left the room.

Tony pulled up a seat in front of of the boy, with his arms crossed he leaned back in his chair "Alright just me and you, let's start off slow, what's your name?" with in second the machine translated the English into Romanian and read the text out loud in a robotic voice, the boy couldn't hear it of course but he could read the text.

"4502" the machine translated

"No, not your agent cover name or what ever, your name." Tony hoped the annoyance in his voice could break across the language barrier

The boy spoke again "4502."

Tony stared at the screen for a few seconds confused, but decided not to dwell on the question "Who do you work for?"

"I am a solider for the D.A.W.N army."

"Army? How old are you?" , you a bit under age to be enlisted, what do your parents think about this?"

"16."

"Your a bit under age to be enlisted, what do your parents think about."

The boy's eyes looked at the the screen, scanning the text on the screen, he open his mouth, but then shut it quickly. Tony swore he caught a hint of confusion in his eyes. "They're proud."

"Proud that you just murdered a bunch of innocent people?"

"Proud that I protecting my country from greedy pigs like you."

"Mhmm, how long have you been working for D.A.W.N?"

"Three weeks."

Again Tony gave 4502 a strange look, just as he opened his mouth the assistant returned with a glass of water, "Just one glass?" Tony asked has 4502 lifted the glass to his lips, feverishly swallowing the liquid. "He's dehydrated, bring back like 17 more glass, go on." Tony shooed the assistant out, and returned to his phone and monitor and began fiddling again.

"Mai multă apă" 4502 groaned [2]

"One second kid." Tony tapped at his phone screen then at the air with one finger "Jarvis you there buddy." The air responded to his touch and a blue holographic screen appeared along with a bunch of numbers and other objects "Jarvis are you there buddy?"

The A.I stuttered a bit but finally manage to respond "Good to be back sir."

"Good to have you back, think you can manage an X-ray on junior here." with in second a blue blank blank screen popped up in front of him, Tony moved with the screen and stood behind the boy and positioned the screen over his head. The boy turned around to take a glance at Tony, but the scientist quickly readjusted him.

There was a long pause

"How old did you say you were again?"

"16."

"Right, and what do you know about this little scar on the back of you next here." the boy felt Tony's finger touch the back of his neck just below his hair line. The boy's hand moved to touch the vertical scar.

"You know those little head messager thing, well there's something similar to that in you head but its flat against you brain, and it all connects to this chip that connects to you spinal cord, and basically goes through this cycle where it send these electrical shock, receives shocks, converts it and blah blah blah I won't bore you the details."

The boy continue to touch area, no expression on his face.

"Tell me, what are parent's name."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you know your parents's names?"

Silence

"So let me get this straight, a 16 teen year old boy joins an army, under-aged, three weeks later he's sent out on a mission, he doesn't know his parent's name, doesn't know his own name." Tony let out a slight laugh "Sound like a big joke to me."

Silence

"Oh here's the kicker, not sure if you knew this but when people are born their brain is smooth and their brain gets these ridge in them because over time they collect information and well your brain is almost completely smooth; its actually pretty interesting to watch as time goes on little wrinkles are starting to appear as you take everything, you actually learn English right now, but the chip isn't sending currents fast enough for you to process it yet, wanna see?"

Tony tapped the air and a second screen popped up show a X-ray of the the boy's brain, immediately the boy turned his head to avoid the image.

"No?" said Tony "Well you should know that without that chip sending out all those currents, your brain would be totally dead, meaning you wouldn't be alive, and judge by this very recent looking scar looks like it was inserted... I don't know, three weeks ago?"

Tony came to the boy side and crouched next to the chair, the boy's gray eyes met with Tony's blue eyes.

"You know something tells me you shouldn't even me alive, who are you to deserve to be alive when all those innocent people died because a brat like you exist." the boy broke his gaze to read the text

On that final word Tony stood up and unplugged his phone from the monitor and headed for the door, "I'd watch my step if I were you." he muttered

Within ten steps he had bumped into Widow, "I'm going need to borrow him."

"Who?"

"4502" Tony shuttered "What a stupid name, Joshua, now that's a name."

"What are you planning?"

"Some has to clean up that mess and fix all my stuff."

"You could do that all by yourself easy."

"He's doing you know... community service."

"Community service?" Natasha repeated "Really."

The conversation was interrupted by the assistant nurse pushing a cart fulled with glasses of water, Tony took up a glass and took a swig of it, "You call this water it hasn't even been purified, what of an organization are we running here?" the nurse again left with a defeated look on her face.

"Heading off to your lab now?" Natasha asked as they walked she order two near by agents to guard guard the boy.

"I took a scan of the boy, found er... a few things."

"So should I tell them about your discovery or do you think you l-"

"Loose it again?" Tony finished "So you were spying on me, I just scared Old-Man-Patriotic-Rogers will have something to say."

Natasha smiled to himself "You? afraid? Never though I'd see the day."

They reach the elevator, and Tony pushed the call button "Do me a favor and have him prepped for surgery."

"Surgery?!" Natasha looked at Tony like he was deranged

"Nothing major, when were done he'll be less of a danger to ever one." Natasha continue to stare at Tony "And himself." Tony added in

"In how long will you need him."

The elevator dinged and Tony stepped in "An hour probably, 20 mins if I'm not feeling generous."

The doors slid close

[1] If they can have all that high tech in the Marvel Universe, I'm sure Tony can figure out away to make a flight from California to New York as fast as taking a bus down town.

[2] Google translate cause I don't know Romanian for shit

A/N:This is my first Avenger fanfic and my love for Superheroes (and Iron Man) has just rekindled after seeing Age of Ultron. Also please help me out with any facts you can provide and I'm also looking for a cover so if any one as any ideas that would be great.

COMMENT Vote and follow thanks


End file.
